


The fight we pick

by allodo



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Chinese Language, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: 作为一个女性在读PhD, 并不是核物理专业，所以会在专业的描述方面有差错。同时对Ulana这个角色有着很深的共鸣，所以就有了这篇文章。感谢Emily, Jared, 和Stellan. I love you all.





	The fight we pick

The fight we pick | Chernobyl | Khomyuk中心、Boris/Valery

中心视角：Ulana Khomyuk  
implied Boris/Valery

 

Khomyuk推开门，研究所负责人坐在木质方桌后面，旁边坐着另外一个官员。那是一个灰色头发的中年男人。

负责人点头示意，“Khomyuk，请坐。”然后他观察着Khomyuk的脸色，“我能看出你这周过得很糟糕。”

“不只这周。” 她知道她的表情很严肃，没有任何温度，眼睛也很疲惫，“因为个人的事。”

那位灰发的中年人转过头注视着她，如临大敌。

“我家里的哥哥去世了。”

中年人移开了目光。

负责人点点头，“我懂了。如果你想要时间调整，我可以安排假期。”

“不，不必了。” Khomyuk说，“他之前生病很严重，这是无可避免的。我们提前做好了准备。” 她的眼前回忆起最后一次见到Valery，当他们开始聊一个轻松的话题时，Valery还表示羡慕她头发浓密。她想起他来，眼睛又开始难以抑制的发热潮湿。她抬起了头，泪水并没有流下来。

她离开办公室的时候走的很快，连她自己并没有意识到。

一个刚进入研究所的新研究员注意到她通红的眼睛，露出了诧异的表情。她隐约地听见，不远处一个不满和无知的声音飘过来，“这本来没什么，突然，每个人好像都失去了好友。”

怒火像龙卷风席卷她的大脑，她快速回到了自己的办公室。

她需要更多的事情要做。她有工作要做。她不知道自己怎么做到的，但是她确实开始工作了。她需要走下去。

在回家的路上，她走进了一家音像店，买了一系列刻录自然噪音和古典乐的磁带。她只是想买点什么，听点什么。她需要听音乐才能休息。

-

她依然会想起Valery，Boris。他们一起在Chernobyl 工作的日子。他们都变了很多。一直不变的是，她是他们中最年轻的一个。她喜欢挑战Valery，因为他们的争论总能不断的触及真相的本质，更好的达到目标。她喜欢Boris，因为她知道Boris是个不错的朋友。

再次接到Boris的消息是一个月之后。他们约在一个林子里见面。

再次见到Boris让Khomyuk感到开心，但Khomyuk对Boris的状态感到惊讶。她有预料到他会很消沉，但不是这种毫无掩盖的苍老沉痛的程度。

他显得非常憔悴，但是依旧尽力保持坚定。他看向Khomyuk的眼神饱含痛苦。

“他之前尝试过一次，我知道他会尝试第二次的。如果他再次失败，他还会尝试第三次。”Boris沙哑的说。

他们都知道“他”代表的是谁。

Boris努力扯了一个笑容，“你们这些科学家，都固执的可怕。”

Khomyuk不想看到他这样难过的笑，但是她知道，她自己也机械的扯了扯嘴角。

“我没法阻止他。” Boris眼圈有些红。

“Boris，” Khomyuk想要安慰他，但是不知道为什么，她什么都说不出来。Boris难过的看着她，轻轻的说，“我想念他。”Khomyuk从来没有见过他这样迷失，好想一个大男孩失去了自己的兄弟和玩伴。她上前和Boris拥抱，悼念他们共同失去的重要的朋友。

Boris的手放在她的后背，几乎没有力气抱紧。她过了很久才意识到Boris在颤抖。可她没有听到他发出任何声音。

她突然感觉到左肩的湿润，惊讶的抬头，看到Boris的泪水。就在这时，Khomyuk突然意识到，关于她这两位朋友，她好像一直忽略了什么。她在某些时候非常迟钝，探查别人的感情生活不在她的能力之内。

Boris察觉了她探究的注视，苦笑了一下，他看上去非常糟糕，眼圈和鼻子都通红。他从大衣内侧的口袋里掏出6个磁带，颤抖的递给了Khomyuk。

Khomyuk不解的接过，意识到这些磁带上还带着他心脏的温度。她看到Boris脸上的不舍和怀念。

“我拿到了这个。他把所有他要说的都录了下来。他们想让他永远闭嘴。我不会让这件事发生的。”Boris嗓音沙哑，鼻音很重，他正努力让自己坚定起来。

“我们不会让它发生的。” Khomyuk向他保证，“你有副本吗？我可以拿副本的。”Khomyuk问，她隐隐约约觉得不应该把Valery留下来的东西从Boris那里全部带走。Valery属于他们所有人。

Boris笑了，“当然我有很多副本。原版的我自己留着。” 随后那份难得的笑容消失了，“祝你好运了。我这边没有多少人可以信任。”

Khomyuk理解的点点头。她安慰他：“总有一天会发出去的，Boris。我家里也有刻录机。”

-

回到家的第一件事，她把所有能翻到的旧磁带都找了出来，以便能录上了Valery最后的声音。她只有一个刻录机，于是只能一个一个来。她一遍一遍地听着Valery的声音，一遍一遍的刻录。

她听着听着，泪水终于不用忍受，她放任它们流下来。然后拿手绢把它们擦走。她忘记了自己花了多长时间，才终于觉得疲累。她停下来，决定明天继续。

中午的时候，她和她的朋友们一起吃饭。结束后他们讨论最近的实验，数据，以及合写的论文。然后她开始阅读新刊登的论文。构思要做的实验以及起草一份进度报告。

她再次在下班时去了一趟音像店。

KGB在她保持沉默的时候，在1年前撤销了对她的监控。她需要好好利用这一点。

在一个星期之后，她手头有15份副本了。

她把其中一套拿给了那个同他一起工作的Dmitri。

“你需要听听。” Khomyuk认真的说。

Dmitri并没有犹豫，他们一起工作了很久，足够了解对方。

第二天，Dmitri没有把那套磁带还给她，他理解的看着她，温和地问：“我录了几份副本，想和在Ignalina工作的朋友分享下，你不介意吧。”

Khomyuk笑了。

在3个月之后，KGB才找上门来。

Khomyuk坐上了车子。他们把她关了一天，然后KGB的Charkov走了进来。Khomyuk依然清楚的记得他的脸。

 

Charkov把六盒磁带放在桌上。Khomyuk注意到白发有些稀疏的Charkov依然冷静，但是他的不满在他的脸上呲呲作响，就像沸腾时气泡即将浮出水面一样。

“Khomyuk同志，请你解释。”

“解释什么。”

“我想你很清楚这一点，我只想知道你是从哪得到的。”

“这是很重要吗？我从一次国际学术会议上拿到的。我很奇怪怎么会有人在那里交给我。” 

“不，这不重要。”Charkov无所谓的摇摇头。眼神淡漠，“因为你看，即使你们都知道了，依然没有任何改变，这里依然是这个样子。Legasov说的对，科学家都是天真的。”

Khomyuk笑了，她知道这些人的把戏，这些人没有一个人直接把Valery推到深渊里，但是这伙人，以及更多的人，他们背后的系统，组织，变成了一根坚固的绳子，把Valery结实的吊了起来。

Valery是个勇敢的人，一个很好的人。同他一起工作是她的荣幸。

“你说的对，我们的确都知道了。而且什么都没发生。”Khomyuk看到Charkov满意的眼神，然后继续，“Valery，我，我们都是天真的。作为一个科学家，你可能并不清楚，我们最在乎的，并不是自己的研究或者荣誉，我们最看重的，是真相和人。你可能觉得我们只在乎数字这种东西。但是我们在乎数字，是因为我们清楚这些数字背后的意义。数字象征着生命，象征着家庭，象征着亲人。没人比我们更在乎真相和个人了。”

“Khomyuk同志，你比我想象的还要天真。”Charkov叹了口气。

“这是一个擅长掩盖真相的行将就木的系统。我们都看到了这一点，有的人选择视而不见，有的人选择帮它撑下去。但有的人不会。” 

Charkov的神色变了，他大概从没有意识到她居然如此大胆。

“有些人选择继续按自己想要的生活活下去，活得够久，这样才能看到它被放到棺材里。然后继续看着，直到有人给它钉死棺材板。”

“那我们会把你的命夺走。”Charkov冷静的说，显然这不是他第一次做这件事了。

“当然你能。但是你别忘了，我可不是唯一一个意识到这些问题的人，正如你所说的：我们的确都知道了。你得拿走我们所有人的命。”

Khomyuk被护送到自己的家，他们夺走了她的工作，她的研究，决定拿对付Valery那一套在她身上故伎重演。

他们没来得及成功。

 

—-End—-

**Author's Note:**

> 作为一个女性在读PhD, 并不是核物理专业，所以会在专业的描述方面有差错。同时对Ulana这个角色有着很深的共鸣，所以就有了这篇文章。感谢Emily, Jared, 和Stellan. I love you all.


End file.
